Golden Coffin, An Ancient Book, Key
by Cause I am Stupid
Summary: 2ND CHAPTER UPDATED! / Gadis bernama Ino itu berusaha kabur dari Tuan Sasuke Uchiha! Dan ... yahh, berhasil! Dia kembali ke waktu sebelumnya. Anehnya, si pangeran, tiba-tiba datang lagi ke kehidupannya, mengusiknya dengan santai, membuat Ino merasa dia adalah pembawa sial. / Alternate Universe.
1. Find

**Golden Coffin, An Ancient Book, Key by Cause I am Stupid**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mm ... Hei, Ino-san, berhentilah menggali-gali sesuatu di tanah ini, ne, tanganmu kotor lho ..." ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo bernama Hinata sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke kesepuluh jari Ino, temannya. Ino hanya menyengir.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku merasakan sebuah firasat, firasat yang rasanya membuatku ingin terus melakukan ini ..." Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Siapa tahu kita dapat harta karun, hahaha! Aku akan membagimu lho!"

Hinata sedikit menyerngitkan alisnya. "Aduh ... Ino-san ... tapi—"

Tertegun.

"Apa itu? Sesuatu yang berwarna emas..." Hinata tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda itu, sementara Ino tersenyum.

"Tuh, udah kubilang. Kayaknya kita dapat harta karun, nih!" Ino pun berusaha mengambil benda itu, tapi sesuatu mengganjalnya. "Ukh ... berat!"

"Coba kita korek dulu bagian di samping-sampingnya, jadi sepertinya kita bisa tahu itu apa ..." ucap Hinata yang mulai tertarik, dan mulai mengorek tanah sekitar tanah Ino menggali tadi.

Hmm. Lebar juga benda emas ini. Ino pun semakin senang, membayangkan dirinya menjadi kaya dan bisa membeli ... apapun!

Kemudian selesailah mereka mengoreknya, dan benda itu ternyata berbentuk balok. "Bukan emas, nih?"

"Seperti ... " Hinata menelan ludah. "Peti mati."

Ino malah menyeringai lebar. "Hei, kita buka, yuk, tutup petinya!" Walau Hinata mencegah, dia tetap membukanya sendiri.

Ada sesuatu yang berwarna merah ... "Ini apa?" Ino memegang sesuatu itu. "Lunak juga ..."

"I-Itu ... Jantung!"

"Ah, nggak mungkin kali, Hinata! Masa' jantung? Harusnya udah hancur, lah," Ino meletakkan benda yang disebut Hinata 'jantung' itu di sebelah dan melihat ada dua benda lain di dalamnya, tapi kotor dan sudah dipenuhi tanah. Dia pun membersihkannya.

"Buku ..., kunci?" gumam Ino, lalu dia merasa ada ukiran di dasar peti mati itu. Akhirnya dia mengelapnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah huruf.

_Sasuke, Sakura, Karin._

"Hah ... Sasuke Uchiha? Sakura Haruno? Kok, kayak yang ada di buku sejarah? Tapi, Karin ini siapa?"

"S-Sudahlah, Ino-san ... Kita pulang saja, sudah gelap," pinta Hinata yang mulai cemas dan kebingungan.

Ino hanya menarik napas dan mengiyakan permintaan Hinata, tapi benda-benda tersebut masih berada di tangannya.

.

Ino melirik buku sejarah di meja belajarnya. Gara-gara insiden sore tadi, dia jadi tertarik dengan pelajaran itu. Kebetulan, besok ulangannya.

Dia membuka buku pelajaran sejarah tersebut.

_Dulu ada seorang Raja bernama Sasuke Uchiha, Raja dari Kerajaan Konoha dahulu kala. Permaisurinya bernama Sakura Haruno, wanita yang diakui sebagai tokoh wanita bersejarah akan ketangkasannya. Kerajaan Konoha berada di kejayaan pada pemerintahan Raja Sasuke, tapi kemudian Raja Menma dari Kerajaan Uzushio mengambil daerah tersebut. Diketahui, Kerajaan Konoha mempunyai ikatan yang kuat dengan Kerajaan Uzushio. Tapi, Uzushio mengkhianati Konoha._

"Baru kali ini aku buka-buka buku sejarah ..." gumam Ino sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagunya.

_Di Konoha sendiri, ada peti mati Raja Sasuke, tapi sejarahwan menyembunyikannya._

Tiba-tiba wajah Ino pucat. Rasanya ada sesuatu ... sesuatu ...

"Cih ... jadi malas! Tidur aja, deh."

Ino berusaha menutup matanya, tapi dia tak lekas tidur. Matanya menatap ke buku usang yang tadi dia temukan. Kemudian dia meraihnya ...

Ino baru melihat judul buku tersebut. _Konoha._

"Sejarah Konoha, nih? Kukira cerita atau apa! Ahh, penipuan!" Ino membanting buku tersebut ke lantai lalu akhirnya dapat tertidur.

_Sret, sret ..._

Lembar-lembar kertas itu terbuka satu per satu karena tertiup angin _Air Conditioner_.

.

_Ting, tong._

"Aku ga tahan lagi!" pekik Ino kesal kemudian langsung berlari ke ruang tamu. Mukanya masam sekali.

"Jangan berdenting di tengah malam, Jam Sialan!" teriak Ino sambil menendang jam bandul antik di rumahnya kuat-kuat hingga membangunkan segala insan yang ada di rumahnya.

"INO, UN!"

Terkejut.

"Teriakanmu dan tendanganmu itu sama saja seperti dentingan jam itu! Bahkan lebih parah, un!" pekik Deidara. "Lebih baik kalau suara membahana itu disebabkan ledakanku daripada karena teriakan dan tendanganmu, un!"

"Geeh, berisik!" Ino tak acuh lalu tetap menendang jam itu sehingga rusak.

"Ino, itu jam bersejarah dari zaman kuno Yamanaka dulu! Aduh, kau ini!"

Terpaku.

Dari laci jam itu, berserakan buku-buku, sudah kotor, memang. Tapi Ino bisa melihat dengan jelas, buku itu mirip sekali dengan buku yang tadi diambilnya dari peti.

_Konoha: The King and His Lover, Konoha: Konoha is Victorious, Konoha: A Maid Who King Falls To, Konoha: Uzushio's Betrayal, Konoha is Destroyed._

Ino diam-diam mengambil buku itu ke dalam kamarnya sambil mengacuhkan Ayah dan Ibunya yang marah-marah.

Terdengar sebuah bisikan kecil.

_Siapa yang mencuri jantungku?_

.

Ino memakan dengan lahap roti dengan selai kacang yang ada di mangkuknya. Dia membuka-buka buku pelajaran sejarahnya lagi.

_Sakura Haruno, termasuk wanita yang paling dihormati di seluruh dunia. Seorang yang tangguh dan gagah. Terbukti dia pernah membunuh seluruh rakyat kerajaan Oto dengan pedangnya yang sakti._

"Gah! Tahu dari mana, emangnya?" Ino mencibir."Ini, nih, bagiku, sejarah suka ngaco."

_Pedangnya ini katanya disimpan di sebuah museum lama, tapi, museum itu diubah menjadi sebuah rumah sakit, tapi rumah sakit itu , dimana sekarang letaknya._

"Ga mungkin! Emangnya Atlantis?"

Ino terlalu banyak mengoceh menanggapi tulisan yang tertulis di bukunya. Membuat Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakaknya tidak nyaman.

"Berisik, Ino, un! Habiskan saja sarapanmu sana!" ucap Deidara sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. "Jaa! Aku pergi~!"

Ino hanya memutar kedua bola matanya tak acuh, kemudian tetap membaca bukunya.

.

"Ino-san!" sapa si gadis berambut indigo, Hinata sambil tersenyum gugup, kemudian duduk di sebelah bangku Ino. "Tumben, semangat sekali sepertinya."

"Hmm, iya, nih, aku jadi semangat, soalnya aku penasaran tentang kata _Sasuke, Sakura, Karin _itu. Tapi aku belum ketemu cerita tentang Karin itu," jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku.

Hinata sedikit menyerngitkan alis. "Ino-san masih memikirkan itu ...?" tanyanya, ditanggapi tawa kecil dari Ino.

"Iya, aku orangnya penasaran, sih," Ino menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, iya! Hinata, kamu mau baca, gak, nih?" Ino mengeluarkan lima buku dari tasnya.

"Tebal sekali!" ujar Hinata, heran bagaimana bisa Ino membawa buku-buku tebal itu bersamaan buku pelajaran tanpa merasa berat. "Buku apa saja?"

"Buku-buku ini kemarin kutemukan. Yah, kau tahu sendiri, yang pertama itu aku ambil dari tanah di halaman sekolah. Kalau yang lainnya, kutemukan di laci jamku," jelas Ino sambil menunjuk satu-satu buku itu.

Hinata pun tertarik. "Boleh aku baca?" Setelah menerima anggukan, Hinata pun senang dan berkata, "Arigatou."

Ino pun membaca buku sejarahnya, dan Hinata membaca buku-buku itu. Namun, itu harus ditunda dahulu karena bel sekolah yang sudah berbunyi.

"Baiklah, Anak-Anak, kita mulai ulangan kita."

.

"Baru kali ini, aku dapat menjawab jawaban-jawaban di pelajaran Sejarah dengan baik! Padahal aku benci pelajaran ini! Gak rugi juga, nih! Haha—hei, Hinata, kau dengar aku?"

Hinata tidak berhenti memokuskan mata pada buku _Konoha _itu. "Ng... Dengar kok."

"Tumben-tumbennya, kau tertarik!" ucap Ino sambil terkikik kecil. "Jadi... bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Menceritakan sejarah Kerajaan Konoha, sepertinya sebelum Raja Sasuke lahir. Sedangkan jilid-jilid setelah ini menceritakan tentang Raja Sasuke. Menurutku, seperti itu..." ucap Hinata sambil mencermati judul jilid-jilid setelah buku yang dibacanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata menyelesaikan jilid pertama. "Mau baca? Aku mau lanjut, Ino-san," tawar Hinata sambil menyodorkan buku itu.

"Hmm... iya, mumpung ga ada kerjaan..." Ino meraih buku itu.

Akhirnya Ino membaca buku jilid pertama, dan Hinata membaca buku jilid kedua.

Baru halaman kelima, Ino sudah tak tahan. Menuju bab ketigapuluh, Hinata semakin semangat.

Ino pun tertidur sementara Hinata menyelesaikan bukunya.

Hinata memberikan buku jilid kedua pada Ino sambil berkata, "Bacalah! Seru, lho!"

Dan itu terus berlanjut sampai jilid kelima.

.

"Aku aja mual, kalau baca buku kayak gitu, Hinata ...!" komentar Ino sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Padahal, mengasyikkan, lho!" tanggap Hinata.

"Ahh, sudahlah! Aku mau ke toilet dulu," Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

Hinata melihat-lihat sekitarnya, dan menemukan sebuah pintu usang. "Hmm ..., pintu ini, selama ini tidak pernah dibuka ..." Ino mendengar dari dalam.

"Ingatkah, kau, Hinata? Katanya, dahulu, sekolah kita ini, sebuah rumah sakit," jawab Ino seraya keluar. "Dan, toilet ini adalah kamar mayat."

Hinata bergidik. "Mm ..."

Tersenyum.

Ino mengambil kunci kemarin dari sakunya. "Mungkin saja, ini adalah kunci dari pintu tersebut ..."

"Hentikan, Ino-san! Jangan membukanya! Mari kita kutip, dari buku sejarah halaman empat puluh tujuh!" Ino bingung mendengar bantahan Hinata.

"'_Pedangnya ini katanya disimpan di sebuah museum lama, tapi, museum itu diubah menjadi sebuah rumah sakit, tapi rumah sakit itu , dimana sekarang letaknya',_ begitulah yang ada tertera di situ!" jelas Hinata. "Dan juga, di _Konoha: A Maid Who King Falls To _tertulis bahwa _Ada sebuah ruangan yang hanya Sang Raja dan Sang Ratu yang memiliki kuncinya, disitulah benda-benda legendaris disembunyikan_. Sedangkan, di _Konoha: Uzushio's Betrayal, Konoha is Destroyed _tertulis: _Dan Sang Ratu mengambil pedangnya untuk melawan Uzushio, rupanya disembunyikan di ruangan rahasia itu_."

Ino malah tersenyum semakin lebar. "Justru itu membuatnya semakin menarik! Lagipula, belum tentu ruangan ini, dan kunci ini, yang dimaksud, 'kan?"

"Tapi ..." Ino segera menarik tangan Hinata sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Rupanya, kunci itu pas dengan lubang pintu itu. Ino pun masuk dengan memaksa Hinata.

Hinata tercengang melihat ruangan itu dipenuhi darah. Dan ada banyak barang-barang yang antik disitu.

Jam bandul, cermin, rantai-rantai, dua peti mati, lukisan, patung-patung, perapian, kipas kain, bunga-bunga yang sudah layu—namun tidak membusuk, baju _armour_, pakaian ala bangsawan, boneka-boneka, topi, pena yang terbuat dari bulu, emas, hiasan kupu-kupu yang sudah dikeringkan, miniatur pasangan yang sedang berdansa dan bahkan tidak berhenti—tunggu, harusnya sudah lama ada di situ, kan?—cangkir emas, lilin, cangkang siput?, sangkar burung, kristal-kristal, cincin, juga perhiasan lainnya.

_Random_. Ini, sih, lebih mirip dengan sebuah kamar. Kalau tidak ada peti mati itu, tentunya.

Ada air tergenang di situ, pula. Padahal, harusnya tak ada sumber air, serba tertutup!

Ino mengambil pedang yang diyakininya adalah pedang milik Sakura Haruno, namun tak lama kemudian matanya terpaku pada objek lain dan pergi ke tempat itu.

"Cincin yang indah," komentar Ino senang dan memakainya.

Pyaashhh!

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya ... terang! Ino sampai kesilauan dan tak bisa melihat.

.

Terdengar suara bisikan.

_Ternyata kau-lah yang mencuri jantungku._

"Seperti yang pernah diramalkan, seorang gadis akan mencuri jantung seseorang dari masa lalu, yaitu Raja Sasuke Uchiha. Sebab, bila jantung terkutuk Raja Sasuke diambil dari kuburnya, dia terancam akan hidup kembali."

_Ah. _

"Dan, kata 'terancam' akan terhapus bila orang itu memakai cincin pertunangan yang dulu diberikan Raja Sasuke pada Ratu Sakura, dia akan benar-benar bangkit dan datang di depan gadis itu."

_Orang ini bicara apa, sih?!_

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan mata onyx-nya.

"Kau?"

Ino tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"_Fois_, _rejouer_."

Lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang menyilaukan.

Zrreerttt!

.

Ino cengo melihat sekitarnya—penuh bangunan kuno!

"Sekarang, waktu sudah kembali."

_Hah?_

"Dan, kau, ditakdirkan menjadi tunanganku sekarang, karena kau orang terpilih yang bisa menyembuhkan kutuk jantungku, juga kau telah memakai cincin pertunanganku dengan Sakura."

**TBC**

**Keep or Delete?**


	2. Damned Prince!

**Golden Coffin, An Ancient Book, Key by Cause I am Stupid**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

**INO POV**

Aku cengo seketika.

Hei, orang tadi ini ngoceh apa, sih?

Aku bingung melihat gaun model zaman dahulu yang melekat padaku, kemudian berpikir dalam-dalam sebisaku.

_Siapa ya, aku? Tunggu, aku 'kan Ino Yamanaka, seorang detektif rahasia ... detektif? Apa itu?_

Aku mulai kebingungan dengan kata-kata di benakku sendiri. Dan aku melihat sekitarku. Bangunan kastil kuno, di sekitarnya ada taman yang sangat ... yah, indah lah ... susah juga menjelaskannya. Dan ada sebuah menara.

Aku berusaha mengingat kembali ... tapi sungguh sulit. Ingatanku seperti ada dua bagian. Tiba-tiba cowok di hadapanku terkekeh kecil. Aku langsung mendecih, dia menertawakanku, kah?

"Apa?" tanyaku tajam.

Em ... Sebenarnya, aku hanya pura-pura ketus sih ... soalnya— oh_ my—! _Cowok ini ganteng banget, sih. Agak _melting _gitu, deh. Tapi, mencurigakan ... Aku ga bisa jadi _cute _gitu, 'kan ... Bisa-bisa dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menangkap dan menculikku gitu... Oh. _Stop. _Ngayal apa tadi aku.

"Kau terlihat kebingungan, eh, Nona?" tanyanya seraya menghapus tawa dari bibirnya. "Wajar saja. Kau punya dua ingatan, yang pertama, dari ingatan aslimu sebagai gadis modern di abad 21, dan ingatan yang terpaksa kau miliki karena kau berada di sini, di abad 12."

Aku sedikit bingung mendengarnya, ah, emang aku lagi syuting di film ya, ada dialog berbau fantasi gini, waktu bisa kembali? Ah, tapi aku ga inget, ah, pernah jadi artis. Tuh, 'kan. Aku emang suka _out of topic_ nih. Hhh.

"Biar kujelaskan," ujar cowok bermata _onyx _itu dan sedikit berdeham sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau adalah Ino Yamanaka, seperti gadis biasa, tapi bukan gadis biasa ... Hn. Hanya seperti. Sebenarnya kau adalah detektif amatir, tapi sudah memecahkan beberapa kasus ... Dan kau tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau kuno."

Aku pun mendengarkan penjelasan cowok itu, dan mengingat semuanya. Hah ... lalu ingatanku sampai ke aku yang sedang mencari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan sebuah hal yang kudeteksi, menemukan sebuah peti.

Ehem ... Yah ... Aku adalah detektif rahasia, dan sesuatu yang sedang kudeteksi sangat berbau rahasia. Hinata membantuku, dia punya andil yang besar dalam hal ini, karena dia adalah seorang pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga.

Aku ingat. Sesuatu yang sedang kudeteksi adalah ... misteri keanehan yang terjadi di sebuah rumah megah ... ah, rumah megah? Mataku menatap ke kastil di dekatku dan terbelalak.

Sama persis.

Oke, oke, kembali ke topik yang sedang otakku pikirkan. Rumah megah itu berada di halaman depan sekolah kami. Ah ... Tapi, karena sekolah kami menghadap berlawanan, jadinya, malah seperti dia berada di halaman belakang sekolah kami. Ah ... Membingungkan, deh. Bayangin aja, sendiri.

Keanehan di rumah itu?

Ada sebuah buku yang terkoyak dan kertasnya isinya aneh di situ. Mungkin bagi kalian terlalu _simple_, tapi aku tertarik.

_Si Brengsek itu ... Dia memang abadi, tapi jantung terkutuknya kukubur, tenang saja ... dia takkan muncul ke permukaan bila jantungnya tetap disitu._

Dan aku menemukan sebuah sobekan kecil, mungkin dari buku tersebut.

_Aku mengkhianatinya._

Itulah yang tertulis di situ. Lalu aku nekad mencari jantung itu, dan bahkan, malah, saat aku menemukannya, aku tak menyadarinya.

Aku masih belum yakin, sih, itu jantung. Tapi, tadi, orang ini bilang aku mencuri jantungnya, 'kan?

Ah, benar! Orang ini tadi mengajukan kalimat-kalimat yang membingungkan!

"Emm ... Kau ..." aku berkata dan aku menggantung kalimat yang ingin kukatakan, hanya memberi jeda, sih. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku melanjutkan, "Kau Raja Sasuke yang sudah mati, kah?"

Orang itu mengangguk. Ah, daripada 'orang itu' atau 'cowok itu', mungkin lebih baik aku menyebutnya Sasuke. "Tapi aku belum jadi Raja, Nona."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?!—Dan, bagaimana bisa, orang mati hidup kembali?!" pekikku heran, dan menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan lainnya dengan bertubi-tubi, "Dan, kau bilang tadi, waktu sudah kembali ke abad ke-12? Dan juga, kau bilang ... aku menjadi tunanganmu?!"

Sasuke menarik dagu-ku. Oh, _no_! D-Dia mau apa?!

"Kau masih belum mengertikah, Nona? Kau tak mendengar kata-kataku sebelumnya? Itu ..."

"Sasuke!"

Sebuah panggilan tak sengaja memotong perkataan Sasuke ... Hm. Tak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau aku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'Raja'?—Lagipula, dia bilang ... Dia belum jadi Raja, ah ... Bingung lagi aku.

Ah. Kembali ke topik.

Dia adalah seorang wanita yang anggun, dengan paras cantik, mempunyai mata _onyx _seperti Sasuke, dan rambut hitamnya berkilauan.

"Ibunda," Sasuke membalas panggilan orang itu—err, Ibunya?— dengan jawaban singkat.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba kalian meninggalkan acara pertunangan tadi?" tanya wanita itu dengan lembut dan anggun, kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Wah, wah, baru saja berciuman, atau baru saja _akan _berciuman?" godanya membuat wajahku semakin merona. Ahhh ...

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis. "Itu wajar, Mikoto," tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain yang agak berat. Wanita—err, Nyonya Mikoto?—itu tersenyum menatap kedatangan orang itu.

"_Anata _..." panggilan Nyonya Mikoto itu, membuatku yakin, laki-laki paruh baya itu adalah suaminya. Em ... Raja?

"Mikoto ... Jangan mengganggu anak kita," celetuk sang ... Raja ... kalau aku tidak salah, sih. Ah ... Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kalian melihatnya? Wajahku merah sekali ... semakin merah ... Kyaaa!

Nyonya Mikoto, tepatnya Ratu mendengus, kemudian tertawa menanggapi, "Hahaha, ide bagus, Fugaku."

Setelah itu Raja dan Ratu segera masuk setelah berkata, 'Kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu kalian bersama sekarang!'

Hmm ... Aku menoleh ke Sasuke, seolah menyuruhnya melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi terpotong, gara-gara Ibunya.

"Tidak mau."

Ah, dia bisa baca pikiranku? Ah, itu tidak penting ...! Pokoknya, kenapa dia menolaknya?! Gggrr ...

"Sasuke-_kun_!" hardikku, tapi malah menambahkan embel-embel. Aku pun jadi agak kesal dengan mulutku yang bekerja seenak jidat—ah, ngawur aku, emang mulut punya jidat?—tanpa perintah. "Apa maksudmu kau belum jadi Raja sekarang?! Dan, bagaimana bisa, orang mati hidup kembali?! K-Kau bilang tadi, waktu sudah kembali ke abad ke-12? Lalu ... aku menjadi tunanganmu?! Permaisurimu Sakura Haruno, 'kan?! Apa semua orang dari abad ke-21 selain aku ... ADA DISINI?! Dimana?! Sasuke-kun, kau membuatku bingung! Cepat jelaskan! Dimana _Otou_-_sama_? Dimana _Okaa-sama_? Dimana Deidara-_nii_? Dimana Hinata? Dimana warga kelasku ... DIMANA SEMUA ORANG?!"

Nafasku tersengal setelah menyerang Sasuke dengan bertubi-tubi. Dia malah hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Reaksi apa itu?

"Aku takkan menjelaskan semua itu! Kau akan mengerti nanti, bila kau menjalani kehidupan ini ...!" tegasnya. HAH? Apa katanya? Semua itu ... membuatku semakin jengkel!

"Apa itu?! SASUKE-KUN NO BAKAAAAA!" teriakku lalu berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah hutan. Pikiranku kosong seketika, pusing sekali menghadapi semua ini ...! Ggrr ...! Sialan!

Tiba-tiba aku malah tersandung, badanku penuh dengan lumpur ... Aku mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Aku sungguh bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padaku! Ah! Aku ga peduli lagi!

Aku menatap ke arah jariku, terlingkar sebuah cincin di situ. Benar juga. Aku datang ke sini, karena Sasuke. Sasuke datang ke sini, karena aku memakai cincin ini.

Kalau aku melepaskannya ... Sasuke akan lenyap! Dan pasti semuanya kembali ke semula. Dia yang menyebabkan semua ini, dengan merapalkan sebuah mantera! Hm ... Mungkin sebuah sihir. Biasanya, sihir akan lenyap kalau pemiliknya hilang ... Biasanya ...? Cuma di dongeng-dongeng atau _manga_, sih ...

Ah, sudahlah! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku melepaskan cincin itu.

Zrreerttt!

.

**NORMAL POV**

Laki-laki yang sedang berada di menara itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba pandangannya mulai kabur, wanita yang ada di depannya, nyaris tak terlihat lagi.

"Sasuke-sama ...?"

"... Karin ... Kedatanganku ke sini, adalah perbuatan yang mengubah _takdir _... Ya, kedatanganku ke _ruang _dan _waktu ini_ ... mengubah _takdir_. Tapi _takdir_ sepertinya akan kembali lagi pada sebagaimana seharusnya ..."

Wanita di depannya hanya menatapnya, tak mengerti sama sekali, membuat laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

_Gadis kecil yang bodoh, aku masih punya cara ... Walaupun kau mengembalikan waktu, masih ada cara lain terbuka untukku ... Duniamu tetap akan terusik._

.

**INO POV**

Aku melihat cincin itu sudah berada di meja awalnya lagi. Ah ... Waktu, kembali ke asal, kah? Aku menatap ke arah Hinata dan aku bersyukur sekali dalam hati.

"Ehem," aku berdeham."Waktu melihat-lihatnya, sudah habis, ah. Aku bosaan ... Waktu istirahat udah mau habis, pula."

Hinata tersenyum padaku dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku pun kembali mengunci pintu itu dan kuncinya ... Kuinjak sampai rusak. Biar saja.

Setelah itu, kami menyeret langkah kami ke kelas. Aku bersyukur sekali karena Tuan Sasuke Uchiha itu takkan datang lagi ke kehidupanku. Hhh ... Benar, 'kan?

_Teng, teng, teng _... Ah, lonceng laknat itu berbunyi. Bener, 'kan, waktu istirahat akan habis.

**NORMAL POV**

Ino sampai di mejanya dengan nafas tersengal. Kemudian dia melihat lima jilid buku yang ada di mejanya dengan wajah datar. Dia mengambil buku tersebut dan mulai akan membacanya.

_Apa kisah ini ada hubungannya dengan kertas di rumah itu_? pikirnya dalam hati. Rasa keingintahuan pun membuatnya membaca buku itu. Eiiits ... Tapi, kok tiba-tiba buku itu tak ditangannya lagi?

"Hah? Siapa yang mengambil ..."

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, kau harus menjalaninya sendiri! Lebih asyik daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku seperti ini!"

_Suara itu_ ...

"S-S-Sasuke-kun?!" Ino setengah berbisik. Dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba laki-laki itu datang dari jendela di sebelah kursinya. Bagaimana bisa?

"_Feu_."

Tiba-tiba muncul api dan membakar lima jilid buku tersebut. Ino tercengang melihat api itu datang begitu saja dari tangan pemuda itu, kemudian menjadi abu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ino setengah berteriak.

"Yang kulakukan atau apa yang _akan _kulakukan?" Sasuke setengah menyeringai. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik Ino keluar lewat jendela.

"A-APAA?!" Ino setengah mati membrontak, tapi laki-laki itu malah bersiul tak peduli, membuat Ino mendecih.

Bagaimanakah posisi tubuh Ino sekarang? Tergantung di bahu kanan Sasuke. Kepalanya bertemu dengan punggung Sasuke, kedua kakinya berada di dada si pemuda.

Oh iya ... Ngomong-ngomong, Ino bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, bukan tipe yang mudah pasrah! Gadis itu tetap membrontak, masih marah-marah.

"Sabarlah, Nona," laki-laki itu berusaha menenangkan Ino, tapi dia tetap berkata '_No!_'. Akhirnya Sasuke mengacuhkan sang pemilik mata _aquamarine_ sambil tetap bersiul dan memutar kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya.

Ino semakin merasa ngeri—kalau ditanya, dia pasti menjawab _dia tidak takut_, lho, hanya merasa ngeri, bukan takut!—Berjuta-juta bayangan bertopik '_tempat dia akan dibawa_' bersarang di otaknya.

"Sampai."

Ino merasa tubuhnya diturunkan dan melihat rumah megah ... yang waktu itu!—berada di depan matanya. "Untuk apa kesini?" tanyanya lalu menangkap pemandangan 'Sasuke membuka rumah itu dengan kuncinya.' "H-Hah?!"

"Kenapa? Ini rumahku, Nona," ujar Sasuke santai dan mulai memasuki rumah itu, sementara Ino mengikutinya saja. "Heh? Kau diperbolehkan masuk?"

Seringai.

_Sialan laki-laki ini_! umpat Ino dalam hati. "Tidak," jawab Ino malas, kemudian segera berjalan menjauhi rumah itu. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan terulur dan mencekalnya.

"Jangan berbohong, silahkan masuk, Tuan Puteri. Tuan Putri yang bertunangan dengan Sang Calon Raja, sembilan abad yang lalu."

Ino terperangah, dia jadi ingat lagi ... masih ada hal yang harus dibingungkan. "Masa lalu yang kita temui ... berubahkah?"

Sasuke mendengus menanggapi. "Mana kutahu? Aku bukan sejarahwan."

"Yang serius!" tegas Ino pada Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Sebelumnya, masuk dahulu ke sini," ucapnya santai. Ino hanya berjalan dengan langkah lunglai mendekati. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat pada si gadis untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Ino pun hanya mengikuti perintahnya. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Baiklah ... Tidak berubah. Puas?"

Ino menyerngitkan alisnya. "Kok, bisa?"

"Dengar. Aku bisa _memundurkan waktu_, aku bisa _datang ke waktu_-_mu_ seperti sekarang. Aku bisa _menetapkan agar takdir tetap terjaga_."

Rupanya kata-kata pemuda itu membuat gadis di depannya semakin bingung mendengarnya. Siapa yang takkan bingung mendengar rentetan kalimat aneh tersebut? Kecuali kalau dia orang aneh seperti laki-laki itu sendiri.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun kalau ada jantungku."

"TUNGGU—kalau begitu, kenapa kau bilang tadi, aku Tuan Putri yang bertunangan dengan Sang Calon Raja, sembilan abad yang lalu?"

Dengusan.

"Karena aku inginnya seperti itu."

_Sialan_.

"Dan ... Memangnya kau punya jantungmu sekarang?"

Sasuke menyeringai seraya menjawab, "Ada. Coba ke sini, kau mau mendengarkan detaknya?"

Ino berpikir sekilas, tanpa ragu dia berkata. "Hmm ... Ya."

_Gotcha_!

Sasuke segera menarik kepala Ino dan membenamkannya di dadanya. "H-Hmpf!" Wajah Ino segera memanas dengan rona dimana-mana. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Oh, _damn_. Modus, hm?

"K-_Kuso_! Lepaskan aku!" hardik Ino berusaha melepaskan diri dari laki-laki satu ini. Tapi Sasuke mendekapnya semakin kencang, membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya gadis itu 'jinak' dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya ...

"Katanya, mau mendengarkan detak jantungku?"

Mendengarkan suara sesuatu yang berasal dari dada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh, sedangkan Ino sendiri merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Ayolah ... harus ada sesuatu yang mengganggu aksi ini ... tapi, apa?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nada dering _handphone_, Ino pun mendengarkannya sekilas dan yakin kalau itu berasal dari _handphone_-nya.

"Ah, telepon masuk!" Ino segera mengambil _handphone_-nya yang berdering itu dan mengangkatnya. "Wah ... Sai-kun!"

Tatapan sinis.

"Ah? Iya, Sai-kun! Terimakasih, sudah mengkhawatirkanku! Ah ... aku nggak diculik, kok. Aku sedang sakit, makanya tadi sepupuku—"

Tu...ruuu...ru...

"Kenapa kau matikan?!" tanya Ino ketus—

Rupanya, Tuan Uchiha ini tadi mengambil _handphone_ Nona Ino dan menekan tombol merah.

—"Kembalikan!" lanjutnya.

"Tidak ingin."

Akhirnya terjadi proses kejar-kejaran meliputi seluruh isi rumah tersebut, memperebutkan _handphone_.

"Yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke tenang walaupun masih berlari menjauhi Ino.

"Pacarku!"

"Kau tunanganku!"

"Di mimpimu!"

Putaran kedua bola mata.

Akhirnya Sasuke Uchiha memanjat sebuah pohon dan duduk di atasnya, kemudian melihat kontak-kontak yang ada di telepon genggam tersebut, kemudian matanya menatap ke satu nama.

_Hyuga Hinata, eh? _Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai dan melihat nomor gadis itu, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ... sampai—

"Di sini rupanya kau!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Nih, ambillah."

_Handphone _gadis itu dilemparkan dengan begitu santai ... terlalu santai.

"Sialan kau!" Ino segera meraih _handphone_-nya, kemudian berlari pergi dari situ.

.

"_Ohayo_, Hinata!" seru Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"_O-Ohayo_, Ino-_san_ ..." balas Hinata sembari berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "_A_-_Anoo_ ... aku berkenalan dengan seorang pria dari _handphone_, lho ... Dia orang yang baik."

"Wah ... seru sekali~!" komentar Ino sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping pipi sambil bergoyang-goyang.

"Hinata!"

_Orang itu ..._

"Wah, itu dia, orangnya!" ucap Hinata bersemangat kemudian menarik pemuda yang datang itu. "Ino ... perkenalkan ini teman—"

"Teman, ya? Tidak, Hinata, mulai sekarang kau pacarku!"

_Sasuke_?

"APA?!" teriak dua gadis itu bersamaan.

**TBC**

Yosh ... terimakasih akan masukannya. **Special Thanks **untuk** kaname, **_**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**_**, endymutiara, Minori -D- Saito, **Guest**, Watermelon in Summer, yamanaka hanny, White Azalea, Kirisha Zwingli**.

Jadi, **ralat**, ya. 'The Maid Who King Falls To' itu **'The Maid Whom King Falls To'**. Aduh, baru inget karena diingatkan oleh _**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**_ ...

Maaf karena Author masih **belum** bisa membuat deskripsi yang benar-benar '**deep**'. (makan semangka gede dari **Watermelon in Summer**)

Tolong memberi kritik di kotak di bawah ini. Terima kasih.


End file.
